Mass Effect: The Republic
by JaxiusTharn
Summary: The Republic. Forged in blood and fire. For years it has remained hidden from the eyes of the Citadel. Until now. Now the Republic has stepped out of the shadows in all its power and glory. Is the Republic ready for the complex politics of the Citadel, or is the Citadel ready for the ferocity of the Republic? Or its Guardians... (FIRST CROSSOVER, MASSIVE AU)


_**INTRO**_

 _ **Welcome to Mass Effect: The Republic, before this story begins I would like to say this is my first crossover so I welcome any criticism or tips. Also I will say right now that some characters that appear in the Mass Effect side of the story should be dead by now. However they are still alive for the sake of the story. Also to help introduce you to the Destiny side of the story I set up the Rebirth Age Timeline. This timeline begins after Rise of Iron. And while I'm excited for Destiny 2 it will not appear in this story, weapons and armor may appear once I get the proper information about them. Also, there will be pieces of Halo, Titanfall and Gundam implemented into the story as well.**_

 **REBIRTH AGE TIMELINE (POST SIVA CRISIS)**

 **2785:** The Vanguard notice infighting among the Fallen Houses and that many Fallen are disappearing from their house ranks.

 **2787:** The Guardian Fireteam Hellraiser is ambushed by Fallen troops while scouting in Paris, Fireteam Hellraiser is saved when a new Fallen House appears and covers the fireteams escape. The Fireteam reports their findings to the Vanguard who inform all Guardians to keep an eye out for this new House.

 **2790:** Fireteam Skywatch finds the base of this new Fallen House and are invited in. they meet Ursak, the Kell of House Penance. Ursak wishes for his people to return to the Traveler's light and has united Fallen forces under the banner of the Eliksni once more.

 **2791:** The Eliksni House of Penance joins the Vanguard, bringing with them Fallen technologies, and a small fleet of raider ships. Cayde-6 is thrilled about the Eliksni joining when he hears they will be giving their cloaking tech to aid the Guardians.

 **2793:** Baron Daik of House Penance becomes the first Eliksni Guardian.

 **2824:** The Guardians and House Penance launch a worldwide campaign to reclaim Earth by striking at the Fallen strongholds.

 **2832:** The Earth is reclaimed when the last Kell of House Kings is killed. The Eliksni and Guardians swear to reclaim the other worlds from the Darkness.

 **2833:** Archon Viknar becomes the first Eliksni to join The Iron Lords.

 **2844:** Intelligence comes in about two Cabal Legions committing acts of treason against the Cabal Empire. The legions are Identified as the 501st and 212th legion in the Siege Dancers. Fireteam Quake is sent to investigate.

 **2845:** Contact is made with Primus Corvath of the 501st and Primus San'shar of the 212th. The two legions swear to aid the Guardians and that any Cabal tech will be turned over to the City. The alliance between the "Lost Legions" and the Guardians is formed.

 **2850:** The Lost Legions and Guardians launch the Mars Reclamation, this invasion began with heavy casualties on the side of the Lost Legions as they used themselves as shields for the Guardians. Their sacrifice enraged the Guardians, making them fight harder against the Cabal.

 **2860:** After 10 years of fighting, Dominus Morath is slain. His death leads to the Cabal Legions retreating from Mars. Primus San'shar is killed and the 212th is absorbed into the 501st. Primus Corvath is named Dominus of the Lost Legion

 **2861:** The Lost Legion is invited to join The City and the Vanguard, they bring with them designs for Cabal weapons, armor, and artillery. Several Lost Legion ships are placed around The City and control of the ships are transferred to the Vanguard.

 **2875:** Centurion Turk becomes the first Guardian from the Lost Legion.

 **2890:** Operation Wasp is initiated, an invasion force consisting of Guardians, House Penance, and the Lost Legion is sent to reclaim the Moon or imprison the Hive for good.

 **2910:** The Hive is imprisoned within the deepest sections of the moon and a permanent Guardian Detail is left to prevent their escape. Special Light emitting glyphs are placed across the moon to prevent the Hive from using their Tomb ships to escape.

 **2925:** The forces of The City begin gathering weapons to reclaim Venus and stop the Vex.

 **2950:** The forces of Light blockade Venus and use a series of Light Glyphs to prevent the Vex from engaging in interdimensional travel, The invasion force is launched.

 **2957:** The last Vex hideout is decimated by the forces of Light. It is with this victory that the forces of Light refer to themselves as the Alliance.

 **2975:** Alliance forces mobilize on Mercury, however after seeing that the whole world is now a machine, the Alliance is forced to employ Scorched Earth tactics against Mercury through the use of constant Orbital Bombardment.

 **2976:** Orbital Bombardment of Mercury ends. Alliance forces invade Mercury to wipe out the remaining Vex.

 **2978:** Invasion ends with the last of the Vex wiped out. All alliance troops are recalled and another orbital bombardment begins and ends a month later.

 **2980:** The Alliance decides to expand beyond the Darkness and continue colonization.

 **2981:** The Pathfinder Initiative is drafted and passed by the Alliance.

 **3000:** The Pathfinder class starships are launched with the mission to find new worlds for colonization.

 **3004:** Pathfinder and Hunter Alec Ryder discovers the San'Shyuum Empire. The San'Shyuum are currently at war with the Sangheili race. Pathfinder Ryder attempts to communicate with the San'Shyuum and is fired upon. Ryder and his team are rescued by the Sangheili who explain their war. Ryder agrees to assist the Sangheili.

 **3005:** Ryder and the Sangheili resistance begin fighting back by freeing the Unggoy, a slave race used to build weapons and are also used as cannon fodder by the San'Shyuum.

 **3007:** Ryder and the Resistance trick the San'Shyuum to their capitol station High Charity and plant a Dimensional bomb on the station. The station and the entire San'Shyuum race are sucked into a pocket Dimension.

 **3009:** The Sangheili and Unggoy join the Alliance.

 **3010:** Thel Vadam becomes the first Sangheili Guardian, he is followed by Jok of the Unggoy.

 **3013:** Pathfinder Ultimo-14 discovers the Mgalekgolo race and initiates first contact. The Mgalekgolo soon become enthralled with tales of the Traveler and ask to hear its song.

 **3014:** The Mgalekgolo travel to Earth and join the Alliance.

 **3021:** Pathfinder T'val discovers the Jiralhanae, however she doesn't initiate first contact as orbital images show the Jiralhanae are hyper aggressive. Instead she sends down a package detailing meditation techniques and a promise to return when the Jiralhanae are less aggressive.

 **3026:** Thel Vadam becomes the first Sangheili to join the Iron Lords.

 **3029:** Explorers on Mars find a pre Collapse data cache, inside is the details on a mechanical suit of armor referred throughout the blueprints as a Gundam.

 **3033:** The first Gundam suit is built. However it is seen as expensive and consumes many resources so it's use is restricted to higher ranking officers.

 **3040:** The Titan is introduced to the Alliance military. While it isn't even close to being as powerful as the Gundam, it is easier and far cheaper to build while still keeping a high level of destructive power

 **3042:** Pathfinder T'val returns to the Jiralhanae and sees that their aggression levels have dramatically decreased. First Contact is initiated and the Jiralhanae ask to join the Alliance.

 **3043:** The Jiralhanae join the Alliance, it is then that the Speaker suggests that the Republic be formed in order to unify the Alliance races.

 **3044:** The Alliance becomes The Republic.

 **3050:** The Kig-Yar begin raiding across Republic space.

 **3052:** The Republic blockades the Kig-Yar homeworld Eayn in order to stop the raids

 **3053:** Kig-Yar raiders attack the Republic world of Sanctum, during the battle a Jiralhanae General by the name Atriox was killed, he became the first Jiralhanae Guardian and led Sanctum to victory before turning his position over to Commander Thraxen and heading to The City.

 **3058:** The Republic negotiates a ceasefire with the Kig-Yar. The Kig-Yar are granted an embassy on Earth which they refuse, wanting to stay in their own sector of space.

 **3077:** The second SIVA crisis begins when SIVA escapes its prison. The Plaguelands are evacuated and the Iron Lords are called to action, in order to seal SIVA once more Lord Saladin and Lord Shaxx sacrifices themselves to lock Site 6. Before his death, Saladin names Thel Vadam the new leader of the Iron Lords.

 **3082:** Atriox joins the Iron Lords.

 **3096:** Commander Zavala proposes that the Republic attempt to take the Dreadnaught.

 **3124:** Lord Atriox takes a fleet of Republic militia and Guardians to capture the Dreadnaught.

 **3156:** After years of fighting, the Dreadnaught is finally clear of Taken as they retreated to the void. Purification rituals begin to cleanse the Dreadnaught of Darkness.

 **3482:** The relic is found. It bears no signs of Light or Dark and is in the shape of a tuning fork. Further scans show that the base technology used to create the device is highly inferior to Republic technology

 **3567:** The Dreadnaught has been cleansed of Darkness and is now infused with Light. It is added to the Republic's arsenal as its new flagship.

 **3644:** With the Darkness nearly nonexistent in the solar system because it has receded, the Guardians take a step back from a military role to a peacekeeping role. The Guardians now keep a watchful eye for the Darkness to return.

 **3700:** Arcturus Station is built. The Republic Senate moves to the station while the Vanguard and Guardians remain on Earth.

 **3725:** The colony of Shanxi is established, A statue of Lord Shaxx is put in the town square. Shanxi becomes the new hotspot for Crucible matches.

 **3730:** Another tuning fork is found near Shanxi, the Republic sends a science fleet with several warlocks to study the relic.

 **3744:** It has been 300 years since the Republic was formed. All across the solar system, the Republic is celebrating its tricentennial anniversary. Things are looking bright for the Republic and then strange reading begin to emanate from the tuning fork…..

 _ **JaxiusTharn: I am still working on my other stories, this one just shot into my mind one morning… What's that Cayde**_

 _ **Cayde-6: JaxiusTharn Doesn't own any of this…. wow ….. That sounds more like something Zavala or Ikora would say.**_

 _ **JaxiusTharn: Well what would you say?**_

 _ **Cayde-6: I would say you don't own any of this shit so sit down, shut up and hold on.**_

 _ **JaxiusTharn: You're unbelievable.**_

 _ **Cayde-6: I know.**_


End file.
